


I'm Half a Doughnut Without You

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Louis, POV Louis, Tattoos, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, louis does a big public gesture and i tried to make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Hazza,” He says when he’s managed to control himself, “You are a riot.” Harry looks impossibly proud of himself and preens at the praise, smiling beautifully. In that moment, Louis really wants to kiss him.<br/>Wait.<br/>What.<br/>Where the hell did that come from?<br/>He has been staring at Harry’s lips for way to long.<br/>“I’ll race you to the bus stop.” He says in lieu of anything else and starts running down the snow covered pavement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Half a Doughnut Without You

The first thing Louis notices when he opens his locker is the smell of freshly baked cookies. Weird, he knows, but not today. He smiles to himself, knowing exactly why it smells that way. He grabs the paper bag placed in his locker and opens it to see a Tupperware of some of the most beautiful cookies he has ever seen. He does not drool. He just doesn’t.

“Happy not-quite-birthday, Lou!” The unmistakable low voice comes from behind him.

“I see it’s cookies this year, Haz.” Louis replies as he turns around to see his best friend standing there with a huge smile and a wrapped present held out in front of him.

“Thought I’d jazz it up a little.” Harry replies, shoving the present into Louis’ chest. He and Harry always do this. As Louis’ birthday is on Christmas Eve, it’s rare for him to be able to spend it with Harry. The curly haired boy usually goes down to see some family back in Holmes Chapel on the 22nd every year. They made it a tradition to celebrate Louis’ birthday on the first day back to school instead, so it was just between the two of them.

It was like their special day. Louis looked forward to it nearly as much as his actual birthday.

“I hope it’s a puppy!” Louis jokes as he puts the cookies on the floor to unwrap the present. Harry is practically beaming in front of him, his green eyes wide with barely contained excitement.

“Open it quicker, we don’t have all day.” Harry complains, grin still in place. Louis rips open the present to find the softest jumper he has ever felt within it. It’s like a thousand angel feathers doused with God’s piss. In the best way possible.

“You got me a wearable cloud.” Louis deadpans. “I love it!” He breaks out in a smile and immediately pulls it on over his uniform, stuffing the rubbish into his locker and grabbing the paper bag again. On second thought, he grabs his coat too but doesn’t put it on. “Now come on.” He grabs Harry’s wrist and heads for the door. Harry frowns but follows him.

“Lou, the bell’s about to go.” Louis smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“We’re skipping today, Hazza.” He pushes the front doors open, not letting go of Harry’s wrist.

“But we were watching the Grinch in science! He missed our last lesson so he said we could watch it when we got back.” Harry whines. Louis rolls his eyes and stops, finally releasing his grip on the boy’s wrist.

“Would you rather sit in there with that weird girl playing with your hair while watching a film we could easily watch at mine at _any_ time of the year, or come on an adventure with me, Louis, your bestest best friend?” Harry frowns and puts his hands in his long coat which he hadn’t taken off yet.

“Of course I’d rather go with you.” He says, scuffing his shoe on the floor rather adorably.

“Then there’s no problem.” Louis tells him, shaking away the thoughts. “Come along.” He grabs Harry’s wrist again and continues his journey across the car park. He feels the first snowflake of the day hit his cheek and smiles.

This is going to be the _best day ever._

*

It all started with a doughnut. Louis had been going to King James’ since year seven, but Harry was the new kid. In year ten, Louis was all about popularity. He played football (he still does but he’s not as dickish about it), he had a girlfriend (which he doesn’t anymore because she said he liked Harry more than her which just- well, it was actually true), and he thought that new kids were losers.

That is why when little Harry with his fluffy hair and sparkly eyes was sat all on his lonesome at his lunch table, Louis decided to go over to him to test the waters and see if he should be recruited to his friend group or be the butt of their jokes for the rest of the century. When Harry offered him half the donut from his lunch- well, that decided it. Harry was Louis’ new best friend.

Since then, they’ve been practically inseparable. Harry may have dragged Louis down from his pedestal as the best boy in school, but Louis still had the friends that really mattered to him. Plus he had a new one, an awesome new one. Harry laughs at all of Louis’ jokes, appreciates Louis’ opinion; But most of all, he sees past the façade Louis puts on. He sees Louis for who he is, not for what he’s good at or what jokes he makes.

“I think ‘m gunna throw up.” Harry says from where he is hung upside down.

“And that surprises you, why?” Louis replies, being pulled out of his train of thought. They have been in the park for the last half an hour, eating cookies and playing on the climbing frame. Harry sighs and hoists himself up to climb down again. Louis takes a moment to appreciate the abs that boy must have but quickly pushes the thought away as Harry starts talking.

“Do you think I could make it to the bin?” Louis has to admit he does look exceptionally green. He rolls his eyes to hide the concern.

“I have some renees in my bag, if you want. I might even have buccastem or somethin’.” Louis walks over to his bag and Harry follows, scrunching up his face and holding his stomach.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry says as he chews on the rennee Louis had given him as there turned out to be no buccastem. Louis smiles and pats his shoulder.

“No problem, Hazza.” He walks over to the swings and dusts some of the snow off to sit down. He moves his legs to get a small swing but doesn’t lift off the ground. Harry leans against the pole next to the swings and smiles down at him.

“Question time.” Louis groans. Harry loves this game, but Louis doesn’t. One asks the other a question, then the person has to answer then end it with another question. Louis is crap at thinking of questions, and Harry’s are always so deep and inspiring.

“Fine.” Louis agrees, anything to keep that smile on Harry’s face.

“If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?” He asks.

“Probably London,” Louis guesses, “We could get an apartment there when we’re in uni or something.”

“We?” Louis rolls his eyes and smiles up at him.

“Yes, we, you numbskull. You’re coming with me.” Louis thought it was obvious that they were going to be living together when they went to uni.

“Oh, okay.” Harry says, smiling wide.

“Anyway, I believe it is my turn for a question.” Louis taps his chin in mock thought, “If you could be with any celebrity, who would it be?”

“Wow, that’s deep.” Harry jokes, “But uh, probably Bradley James. I love the blue eyed, messy blonde hair look.” Louis laughs and shakes his head, dislodging snow at the same time.

“Oh Hazza,”

“What?” Harry asks, looking genuinely confused. Louis just makes a ‘go on’ motion. “Um, ideal pet?”

“That’s not really a question, but, um, probably a German Sheppard. Gotta love the fluff, they’re so huggable. Jesus it’s cold.” Louis ducks his head as there’s a gust of wind.

“Yeah. This has been quite the adventure.” Harry shivers and pulls his coat more tightly around him, blinking snowflakes out of his eyelashes. Louis is slightly entranced by the sight before he realises that he should probably reply.

“This is only part one, Harry. Grab your stuff, we’re going to rob a bank.” He smiles and walks over to pick up his bag.

“We’re going to WHAT?!” Harry looks absolutely mortified when Louis turns around again.

“I’m kidding! Jeez,” Louis laughs, “I have a brilliant idea for what I can do now that I’m 18.”

“Buy alcohol?” Harry guesses, squinting through the snow. It’s practically blizzarding now.

“Think more painful.” Louis smirks as he grabs Harry’s hand and stuffs them both in his coat pocket (which he had put on over the jumper after realising how fucking cold it is).

“Oh god.” Harry’s smile is almost blinding as they walk out of the park gate.

*

The tattoo parlour is practically empty when Harry and Louis push open the door. A little bell rings above it and a heavily tattooed woman walks in through a door to the right.

“Here to look or here to tat?” She asks. She has long brown hair and Louis should find her attractive, he really should. He has kind of got over the fact that he doesn’t really find anyone attractive.

“Here to tat.” Louis smiles at her charmingly. Harry’s hand tightens around his where Louis is still holding them in his pocket. He squeezes back and smiles at him, walking towards the counter. “I already have a design if that’s okay. I got a friend to draw it.” He removes his and Harry’s hands from his pocket and releases Harry’s to rummage through his bag. The woman looks between them curiously but doesn’t say anything.

“That’s fine. I’m Cathy, by the way.” She smiles, which makes the stars tattooed on her right temple squish together.

“Louis.” He replies, finally grabbing the piece of paper he stuffed in his bag this morning. “And this is Harold.” He tells her when it’s clear Harry isn’t planning on saying anything any time soon. He slams the piece of paper down on the counter and smiles again.

“Heeey.” Harry drawls out the word, clearly recovering from the cold. “I’m Harry.” He corrects, looking at the woman.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” She replies, smiling back at him. Something flares in Louis’ stomach which he doesn’t really want to define.

“Louis here likes to mock me, so.” He shrugs, keeping his eyes on the woman.

“Probably because he’s jealous. Look at those curls.” She gestures to Harry’s head and quite clearly checks him out.

“My curls are nothing on your tattoos. They’re really cool. Especially that one.” Harry says, pointing to an extremely detailed mermaid with her boobs hanging out on Cathy’s right arm. She smirks and looks at it, then back at Harry, her eyes glittering with mischief.

“Oh honey, that really isn’t the best one.”

“No?” Harry asks, genuinely curious and clearly not getting the come on. Louis grabs his hand again, not questioning why, and taps the paper.

“Can we please talk about _my_ tattoo?” He asks impatiently. Cathy looks back at him and smiles knowingly. What she knows, Louis has no idea. He just wants his tattoo done.

“Do you have some ID? No offense, hon, but you look pretty young.” Louis pulls out his passport from his bag while Harry looks at the paper for what seems to be the first time.

“Hey, Lou, didn’t I draw this?” Harry asks. On the paper is an algebra test (eugh) and in the top corner is a crudely drawn stick man on a skateboard.

“Indeed you did.”

“Why are you getting it tattooed?” Harry asks, looking like he’s biting back a smile. Louis shrugs.

“Just wanted to get a tattoo. I thought ‘Hey, why not get a weird doodle permanently drawn into my skin?’” He smiles and looks back at Cathy. “Can you do it?” Holding out his passport on the right page. Cathy looks it over and nods.

“Sure thing,” Louis mutters a thanks as he stuffs the passport back in his bag, “You want it this size?” She asks. Louis nods and scrunches up his nose.

“I guess. How long will it take for you to get all the shit you need to do it?” Cathy laughs slightly and looks at the clock to her right.

“Probably half an hour or so. You can either wait in here,” She gestures towards the few leather chairs in what must be the waiting area, “Or you can just come back for 11:40. Your choice, boys.”

“We’ll probably go for a wander, thanks. How much do you think it’ll be?”

“For this little thing? About £30. All in one sitting.” Cathy replies.

“Cool. See you at 11:40, Cathy.” She nods and smiles before pulling out the chair from under the counter and sitting down, getting ready to do tattoo-ey shit. Louis drags Harry to the door and opens it with a tinkling of the bell.

“You’re getting one of my doodles tattooed on you.” Harry says almost to himself. He’s smiling at the ground and there’s already snowflakes in his hair.

“You’re my best friend, Harold. Of course I am.” Harry’s smile falters a little but doesn’t fall. Louis pokes at it. “Why the waver? Hm?”

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Harry picks up his head and grins, squeezing Louis’ hand. Huh. They’re still holding hands.

Oh well.

“Fair enough.” Louis shrugs. They walk in silence until they reach a little bakery with heavenly smells flowing through the door. “I’m suddenly hungry again.” Louis says, pulling them both into the shop. Harry groans and tips his head back.

“I still feel sick.”

“You do?” Louis asks. Harry nods vaguely and sets Louis’ mind. He simply nods and turns tail out of the shop again.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks, frowning and looking back at the bakery.

“You said you felt sick.” Louis says matter of factly. “Can’t have my Harold feeling sick.”

After they’ve been to boots and Louis has bought some buccastem (“I’m not broke, Louis. Let me pay.” “This is my adventure, therefore you are my responsibility. Put the damn wallet away!”), they head back to the tattoo parlour.

“This tastes awful.” Harry complains. They aren’t holding hands anymore and Louis kind of misses it. He’ll save that thought for a more appropriate time, bad brain.

“It’s all for the sake of adventure.” Louis replies breezily, tucking his hands further into his pockets.

“If you say so.”

When they get back, Louis shakes his hair out and brushes some snow off his jacket.

“You can hang your coats and stuff up there if you want.” Cathy tells them from her seat at the counter.

“Thanks.” Louis smiles as he takes off the damp jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack next to the door. Harry hangs his up too, along with his blazer which somehow got wet too. When Harry comes closer, Louis can see that his shirt is slightly damp as well, some of Harry’s pale skin showing through. Louis may look for longer than appropriate but he refuses to read too much into it.

“Ready?” Cathy says with a smirk.

“Ready” Louis replies, following her into the back room. After asking where he wants it (inner forearm), Cathy gets started. It’s a pretty painful process, but with Harry making idle chatter with both him and Cathy the time passes quickly. Cathy talks him through how to take care of it while smothering it in some sort of cream which he will apparently also have to do. She wraps it in cling film afterwards and writes up the prices. After paying, he and Harry grab their coats and bid her goodbye.

“Later, boys. You two love birds be good, now.” She remarks to their retreating backs.

“Love birds?” Louis asks in confusion, turning to Harry. There’s a blush creeping up his neck and his cheeks are already bright pink. Maybe it’s just the cold.

“No idea, man.” Harry replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Louis shrugs and leaves it at that. “Next stop?” Harry asks after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence.

“I thought we could just go back to mine and play Mario Kart. Mum’s out, and sisters are at school.” Louis suggests raising his eyebrows.

“I’m gunna beat you.”

“Oh please, I am always in front.”

“Maybe I like being behind.” Harry replies, waggling his eyebrows. Louis tries to hold it in but within a few seconds he’s doubled over, laughing so hard there’s tears streaming down his face.

“Oh Hazza,” He says when he’s managed to control himself, “You are a riot.” Harry looks impossibly proud of himself and preens at the praise, smiling beautifully. In that moment, Louis really wants to kiss him.

Where the hell did that come from?

He has been staring at Harry’s lips for way to long.

“I’ll race you to the bus stop.” He says in lieu of anything else and starts running down the snow covered pavement.

“You filthy cheat!” Harry shouts from behind him before running to try and catch up.

The rest of the day is spent happily playing Mario Kart (which Louis wins, by the way) and eating tonnes of food. The thing was, though, the thoughts kept coming back. At one point, Harry swerved to avoid a red square and lent into Louis and all of his nerves set of fire. As soon as Harry moved away, Louis wanted to pull him back. Another time, Harry was eating a lolly and his lips just looked obscene and kissable wrapped around it. Every single time Harry spoke, Louis couldn’t help but looks down to his lips.

Louis isn’t really fussed that he’s found out he’s attracted to guys. To be honest, he has always sort of suspected it. That must’ve been why he never really wanted to have sex or really do anything with his girlfriend. He also had a weird obsession with David Beckham which was not just because he is amazing at footie.

The part that Louis is bothered about is that he likes _Harry._ He doesn’t just like him, though. He is _in love_ with him. Louis is in love with his best friend. He laughs bitterly to himself.

“What?” Harry asks him from where he’s putting his shoes on.

“Nothing.” Louis replies quickly, but he can’t help but smile fondly at the boy. Harry smiles back at him and straightens up, going to pull on his coat.

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He asks as he slips on the beanie Louis is letting him borrow because of the snow. It looks way better on him so Louis doesn’t really care if he never gets it back.

“Of course, Harold.” Harry opens his arms for a hug and Louis immediately steps into it, turning his head into the younger boy’s hair.

“Today was nice.” Harry whispers into his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Louis sighs back, stroking circles on Harry’s arms with his thumbs.

They stay like that for a while, just breathing each other in. When he pulls away, he does it regretfully.

“Safe journey.” He says sarcastically, moving a stray curl from Harry’s face and tucking it into the beanie. It probably didn’t sound sarcastic as he can’t stop smiling at Harry’s ridiculous face. He looks almost as happy, looking down at Louis with eyes that glitter with joy and a little curiosity.

“I’ll try my best.” Harry replies before cupping Louis’ cheek and pulling open the front door. He looks back once more and holds out a thumbs up. Louis rolls his eyes but touches his own thumbs up to Harry’s. It was this weird thing Harry started doing in year 11 that has just stuck.

“Just leave, you loser.” Louis laughs. Harry just grins back and shuts the door behind him, walking off into the snow.

Back to the matter at hand… Louis is _in love with his best friend._ He can only think of one solution.

“This better be good.” Is the first thing Zayn says when he picks up after the third ring.

“Oh, it is, Zaynie.” Louis replies. He runs a hand through his hair and collapses back on his bed. “I have discovered something very interesting about myself.”

“And that is?”

“I think I’m gay. No, I’m definitely gay.”

“Yeah, and?” Zayn sounds like this isn’t new.

“’And’? What do you mean ‘and’? Aren’t you surprised?”

“’Course not, mate. I’ve known about you and Harry for at least a year.” Zayn says calmly. Louis can hear a TV on in the background and Zayn sounds slightly distracted.

“Me and-“ Louis can’t believe this, “Harry is not my-! We are not dating!” Zayn chuckles down the line.

“You don’t have to lie anymore, Lou.” Lie? What? Oh my god.

“I am not lying, I swear to god. Harry and I are not together.” He can’t help the sad tone.

“But you want to be.” Zayn concludes. Damn, he’s good. Louis sighs.

“Yeah.”

“He’s been in love with you for years, mate. All you’ve got to do is tell ‘im.” He says it like it’s easy.

“He is not in love with me,” Louis reasons, “And even if he is, I need proof for myself or something.”

“Then get some.” Louis frowns.

“How?”

“I dunno, do stuff and see his reaction.”

“Like…?”

“Jesus, Louis, I can’t do all the work. Bend over and see if he checks you out.”

“That’s stupid.” Louis has a great arse, anyone would check it out, in love with him or no. Zayn sighs and Louis can almost hear the eye roll.

“Figure it out. I’ve got to go, Jezza is on.”

“Fine. Thanks for not freaking out.” Louis says sincerely.

“I would never freak out on you for anything.” Zayn assures him, “I would even help you hide a body.” Louis smiles and fiddles with the hem of his new jumper.

“Thanks, mate. Talk to you later.”

“Alright, night Lou.”

“Night.” He hangs up and stares at the ceiling.

Right. _Plan._

*

Louis has a plan. Louis has a perfectly formulated, fool proof plan. Now he just needs Harry to obliviously play along and show all the right signs so they can be together forever.

“Then I literally spilt it all over the floor, it was hilarious!” Harry is telling him about an incident with dinner last night, and Louis is hanging onto every word like his life depends on it. It definitely doesn’t help that Harry’s lips are chapped from the cold and he’s still wearing Louis’ damn beanie. They bumped into each other in the carpark so are walking together up to school, and Louis just can’t stop thinking about his plan.

His brilliant plan.

“You’re such a clutz. Like a real life bambi.” Louis remarks. Harry smiles at him and adjusts the beanie on his head.

“I’d love to be bambi.”

“Of course you would. Why wouldn’t you? You’re both adorable.” _Look for the blush. Look for the blush._ And there it is! 1 point for team ‘Harry-is-definitely-in-love-with-Louis’.

“’m not adorable.”

“Yes you are. Now come on, the bell’s about to go.”

*

Louis sits between Zayn and Harry in English, so he hardly ever pays attention. Today is even worse. He wants to tell Zayn all about his plan, and judging by the glances Zayn is shooting his way, he wants to know about it. He can’t, though, because innocent little Harry is sat right next to him. Eventually he decides whispering is probably the best bet.

“Plan is a go.” He whispers directly into Zayn’s ear.

“What does this plan involve?” Zayn whispers back.

“Generally try to make him blush,” Louis shrugs, “Maybe try coax a confession out of him.” Zayn gives him a sceptical look and glances at Harry who seems to be trying to look as small as possible.

“Isn’t that a bit mean?” Zayn asks. Harry is now shooting them nervous glances because Zayn still hasn’t looked away from him.

“Earth to Zayn,” Louis clicks in his face to get his attention, still whispering, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Zayn sighs, “Shouldn’t you just ask him? Maybe not tease him ‘bout it?” Clearly he doesn’t understand the brilliance of the plan.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Louis pats Zayn’s shoulder and leans back in his seat, “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I turn 18 in three days, Louis.” Zayn says, exasperated. Louis just ignores him and turns to look at a very confused Harry who raises his eyebrows in question. Louis just waves him off. He can’t know about _The Plan._ It is such a good plan that it is even italicised and capitalised in his head. Harry frowns and turns back to the front, slumping even more in his seat.

*

Louis has decided that _The Plan_ is going to take place over multiple days. He is usually impatient about pretty much everything, but when it comes to Harry he would wait a lifetime to have just a day of them being together.

He hopes he doesn’t have to wait that long. And he won’t, because he has a _Plan._

Over the next few days Louis does various things to try and tell if Harry is in love with him. He has adjusted his beanie every morning, sorted out a stray hair every so often, he has even slipped his arm under Harry’s blazer when they’re walking together (“For warmth, do you want me to freeze?” “No, no of- of course not.”). Every single time he has done something, Harry has smiled, ducked his head, or blushed. With the blazer thing, he even did all three! Louis can’t get over how adorable Harry looks when he blushes.

But that isn’t the only thing Louis has noticed. Oh no. He has noticed how fucking _lean_ Harry is. When in uniform, you could mistake Harry for a scrawny little boy. But put him in a loose fitting black t shirt and skinny jeans, and prepare to be amazed. There’s a snow day that Friday which means Harry comes over to his, as per usual, and when Harry takes off the coat Louis nearly pops a fucking boner. It’s ridiculous. Louis almost suspects he has done it on purpose, to get Louis’ jaw on the floor, but Harry cannot possibly know about _The Plan._ Therefore Louis decides to kick it up a notch.

He lets his touches linger on Harry’s skin, he stretches more than usual to show off his arms and stomach, and he stands way closer than is completely necessary. Harry gets more and more fidgety all day, which Louis is putting down to how in love he is. Obviously. Team ‘Harry-is-definitely-in-love-with-Louis’ has so many points Louis has lost count. He is almost up to the next phase, _The Confession,_ when all hell breaks loose.

“You’ve got a little-” Louis licks his thumb to wipe off some flour that had got on Harry’s nose from the cookies they’re baking. Harry steps away and wipes the flour off with the back of his hand, frowning at Louis.

“Would you just stop?” He asks desperately, taking another step back.

“Stop what?” Louis really hopes he hasn’t caught on to _The Plan._

“Teasing me. I get it, okay? You don’t need to make fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you get it because I certainly don’t. What are you talking about?” Making fun? Louis would never make fun of Harry. Okay, not maliciously.

“Do I really have to say it?” Harry looks on the verge of tears and Louis’ first instinct is to hug him, but the boy must sense it because he steps away again.

“Probably, because I am very confused right now.” Louis feels like crying too and he doesn’t even know what’s happening. Harry sighs and wipes his hands over his face, probably trying not to cry.

“These past few days you’ve been acting off. You’ve been taking the piss out of me because I-” He sighs again and looks at the ground, “Because I love you. I don’t know how you sussed it out, maybe my reaction to the tattoo or something? But it’s not fair to make fun.” He looks up again, anger flaring in his pretty green eyes. Louis desperately wants to say something but just fish mouths, no words coming out. Harry looks at him imploringly, expecting him to defend himself, maybe. The silence drags on for a few seconds and Harry’s anger seems to grow. “You know what? Fuck you. I thought you were my friend but you can’t even admit that you’ve been a dick to me!” The tears are streaming freely down his face now and Louis is still speechless, “So much for my hopes of us still being friends if you ever found out.”

“Harry-” Louis finally gets out but it’s too late. Harry has already stormed away, grabbed his coat and is out the door. Louis looks towards it mournfully and finally lets himself cry.

For god’s sake! Of course Harry would think Louis was taking the mick. How could he have been so stupid? He made the poor boy cry and didn’t even do anything to stop it. So much for _The Plan._ He’s almost tempted to crawl into his bed and never come out, but instead he grabs the bowl of cookie mix and sits on the floor, stuffing his face with it and not even bothering with a spoon.

He is in love with his best friend and has fucked it all up.

*

Louis got hardly any sleep last night. He was tossing and turning, thinking about the fact that he just ruined the best thing he ever had. He doesn’t care if he sounds like Beyoncé. Even if they didn’t work out as a couple, he still had the best friend he could ever hope for. He couldn’t say the same now. He wanted to call Harry, or text him, something. No matter what he typed out, it didn’t sound right. It didn’t help that Harry wouldn’t pick up his damn phone.

Louis lost his best friend all because he decided to manipulate him into confessing his feelings instead of confessing his own. An angry confession followed by storming out is not what Louis was aiming for, like at all.

“Stop moping, for Christ’s sake.” Zayn complains in maths. Louis has just been staring at his worksheet in a complete trance. He shakes his head and looks up at his friend.

“I’m not moping. I’m mourning.”

“Same thing.” Zayn shrugs. Louis rolls his head back and stares at the ceiling instead.

“I fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did.” Zayn replies simply.

“Hey, show me a little sympathy.” Zayn raises an eyebrow, “This thing was all your idea!”

“I didn’t say you had to do it!”

“Boys!” Miss Martin looks up from her marking, “Quieten down and get on with your work.”

They both mutter their sorrys before looking back to their worksheets. Louis manages three questions before he breaks.

“What do I do?” He can’t help the quiver in his voice, and clearly Zayn doesn’t miss it if the serious tone of voice is anything to go by.

“Fix it.”

“How?” Louis has no idea how he could possibly get Harry to forgive him. He was a _colossal dick,_ even Louis wouldn’t forgive someone for doing that. Well, maybe Harry. Zayn shrugs.

“I dunno. Grand gesture?”

 _Grand Gesture,_ Louis mulls the words over in his head for the rest of the lesson. He will do the grandest gesture to ever be granded if it means he gets Harry to forgive him.

*

“Hey!” Louis finds Niall at the boy’s locker at the end of school. His head whips around and when he spots Louis his eyes narrow.

“Louis.” He greets him coldly.

“I know you probably hate me right now but I need your help.” Louis’ plan has to go perfectly.

“Why would I help you? You broke his heart, you know.” Louis winces at his bluntness, but that is exactly the reason he is doing this.

“I know. I need your help to fix it.” Niall’s eyes narrow further as he opens the packet of crisps Louis didn’t even notice he was holding. “Does it help to know I am madly in love with Harry too?” Niall smiles and nods before stuffing more crisps than Louis thought was possible in his mouth.

“Go on,”

“Do you think you can get Harry to go to the footie match tomorrow?”

*

Louis spends all of that evening sorting out all of the people involved in his plan. It is a surprising amount of people.

If Niall manages to get Harry to the game, then it should go pretty smoothly. That is if Louis hasn’t got rusty over the years. Finishing a project that both he and Harry had spent weeks on when they first became friends takes a lot more effort than he first thought. It will be so worth it if Harry forgives him.

*

“Alright boys, let’s kill it! I hope you’re all warmed up because this is going to be a tough one to win.” His coach is giving them the pep talk he always does before the vital match. He and the boys usually try to count the amount of film quotes he fits into it each time, but Louis is distracted today. All of the boys should be ready when Louis gives the get-go, but he can’t help but feel nervous. His hands are sweaty and he can’t stop shaking his leg from where he is sat on one of the benches in amongst a cluster of his team mates.

They’re going to win this game, then Louis is going to win Harry’s heart.

“Go get ‘em!” The coach finishes his speech and all of the boys, including Louis, run out onto the pitch. The first thing Louis does is look for Harry’s unmistakable curls. He finds him sat next to Niall looking miserable. His hair is drooping sadly over his forehead from where he is slumping in the drizzle. It rained tonnes last night which washed all of the snow away, but it’s still cold as hell so Louis can understand why Harry is curled in on himself. Louis desperately wants to go and give him a hug but knows that if he did he’d probably get kicked in the balls. Shaking his head, he runs to catch up with his team mates in their huddle.

“Everyone know the game plan?” He says as team captain. There’s a chorus of ‘yes cap’s and nods. “Everyone know the after game plan?” He says as the boy who is desperately in love with his best friend.

“You’re gonna get him, Lou.” Liam says to his right. Louis smiles and claps his shoulder, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

“Thanks, Li. Let’s do this. All in!” They all put their hands in the middle and count to three, shooting their arms up with a shout of ‘Eat shit!’, then run off into their various positions on the field, ready to start.

The game starts off okay, with everyone putting their all in. Louis shoots two goals in the first ten minutes. The other team manages to shoot one, but Liam expertly blocks another two. Louis looks up to the stands when there’s a break, looking for Harry and Niall. He finds them both talking quickly, looking in the middle of a heated argument. Harry seems to be trying to leave but Niall looks like he is literally holding him down. Louis hopes to god he convinces him or finds some rope. Harry can’t miss this.

Most of the second half goes quickly, the other team scoring two more goals and Louis scoring one. In the last two minutes, it gets heated and seems to go in slow motion. Louis is trying to get the ball off some twat from the other team near his team’s goal. If this shit head scores, they lose. If they lose, his plan will go to shit. With a swift kick with his right leg, he manages to get the ball from the other player. He quickly runs down the field, keeping the ball close and focusing all of his attention on the game. The crowd is shouting his name, but Louis can only hear one voice. It’s a low, familiar voice, coming from behind him in the stands.

He smiles as he closes in on the goal, narrowly avoiding one of the opposition. He swings his leg back and kicks with all he’s got. As the clock gets down to ten, the ball flies towards the goal. Everyone seems to collectively hold their breath.

“Score!” Someone shouts to his right. The clock hits zero and Louis jumps into the air, pumping his fist. All of his team crowd around him and pick him up on their shoulders, cheering his name.

“Ready boys?!” He shouts down to them.

“Ready, captain!” They all shout back, bringing him back to the ground.

“Good luck.” Liam hits his chest, moving into a line with the rest of the boys. Louis takes a deep breath and sees Zayn run on from the stands, coming to stand to his right. Liam is to his left, and the rest of the boys are spread out either side of them.

Time to win Harry back.

He takes a deep breath and sings the first line.

“My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships. Drifting, weightless, waves try to break it.”  
Zayn joins him on the second line, and Louis looks towards Harry whose eyes have widened.  
“I’d do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to save it?”  
Liam joins and Harry’s eyes have got even wider along with Niall’s smile.  
“My heart, your heart, sit tight like book ends. Pages between us, written with no end.”  
The rest of the boys begin to sing as well, at this point Louis thinks Harry’s eyes are literally going to fall out of his head.  
“So many words we’re not saying. Don’t want to wait til it’s gone, ‘cause you make me strong.”  
Louis steps forward to sing the chorus by himself.

“I’m sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care I’m not scared of love.

‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.

Is that so wrong, is it so wrong?

That you make me strong.”

The boys continue singing the song that he forced them to rehearse in today’s footie training instead of actually training while Louis grabs the megaphone from the coach’s bench. He steps up onto it and addresses the confused crowd as a whole, not daring look towards Harry because Jesus this is embarrassing.

“I have a best friend. He is funny, smart, charming, and sweet and so many more things that only poetry could put to justice. He has been by my side for a few years now, and I would not give those memories up for anything. It has taken me far too long to realise that he isn’t just a friend. He’s everything that I need,” He finally looks towards Harry whose beautiful smile has finally graced his face. It’s even wider than Niall’s.

“I’m in love with you, Harry.”

He jumps of the bench and drops the megaphone, going to join the rest of the boys in the line while singing the last chorus.

“I’m sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care I’m not scared of love.

‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker.

Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?”

Louis shouts the last line.

“That you make me strong!”

The whole audience stands up and applauds them, all of them smiling and some of them wiping their eyes. The boys are congratulating him but he honestly has only one person’s voice that he wants to hear. He pushes through the crowd and starts to climb up the stands, heading for where Harry was, only to find he isn’t there anymore. He frantically looks around, his stomach dropping to his feet. He has just turned to face the field when a voice comes from behind him.

“You really mean that?” Louis turns around to see Harry looking at the ground from the stand above him, making him even taller than he was before. The light is on behind him which literally creates a halo around his head. Louis’ breath escapes him and he tries to take in the sight of the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.

“Every word.” He replies breathlessly.

“We started writing that song three years ago.” Harry reminds him, like Louis could forget.

“I finished it last night.” Louis admits. Harry laughs, a huge laugh that has him clasping a hand over his mouth with his eyes wide and embarrassed. Louis steps up to the same stand and moves Harry’s hand away from his mouth.

“Is this really happening?” Harry’s voice is filled with awe and his smile is blinding.

“It really is.” Louis says before leaning forward and capturing Harry’s lips with his own. There’s only one word Louis can think of to describe kissing Harry for the first time. _Electric._ Every nerve in his body sings with the feeling of it, wishing they were part of it instead of being stuck on every other part of his body. Louis tries to reassure them that he plans in having Harry long enough that he can kiss every single one of them. They pull back eventually and just look at each other, both smiling like children.

“I love you.” Harry says with wonder, like he can’t believe he finally can.

“I love you too. I’m so sorry for being a dick.” Louis replies eyes flicking from Harry’s eyes to his mouth, trying to keep from kissing him again.

“You’re forgiven,” Harry replies, cupping Louis’ cheek, “I’ll always forgive you if your apologies are like that.” He laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

“Well, best get to the writing board because I am a dick a lot.”

“Yeah, well you’re my dick.” Harry frowns and bites his lip, “That sounded way more romantic in my head.”

“Oh, shut up.” Louis says before kissing him again. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

Louis may be freezing his balls off, but he doesn’t really care because he has Harry, his best friend in the whole world who he happens to be in love with. And who happens to love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr stilesmakesmestrong or my fic specific blog how-about-no-ao3


End file.
